On the Same Planet
by heartbends
Summary: A series of Peyton/Haley one shots that will be from all seasons, and also include their husbands.
1. sick

"Haley James Scott!" Peyton called loudly walking through the front door of the Scott house. "Haley?" she called again when she didn't hear a reply.

She heard a muffled reply from the back of the house, and as she moved to investigate she saw a note with Nathan's scribbled handwriting 'Feel Better, soon'. Peyton cringed slightly – as much as she loved Haley she wasn't a fan of sick people. "Haley are you…puking?"

The muffled reply from the bedroom didn't give Peyton much more hope that she had before, she sighed, gathered up her courage, and walked into the bedroom. "Aw, Haley!" she cried sympathetically. She was sitting in the middle of the bed, surrounded by issues and probably the biggest bottle of NyQuil Peyton had ever seen. "Are you okay?"

"No." Haley groaned, blowing her nose again. "My head hurts. My stomach hurts…this sucks."

Peyton immediately sat down on the bed beside her. "Aww." She cooed, rubbing Haley's tousled hair. "Do you need anything? Soup…a box of tissues…naked pictures of Nathan?" hearing Haley laugh was a nice touch, but the coughing that immediately followed didn't help much.

"I don't want you to get sick, Peyt." She apologized softly. "Jamie and Nathan have abandoned me to go play basketball." She blew her nose into the tissue again and groaned. "You can go." She hesitated. "I mean…if you want."

Peyton laughed a little glancing around the room. "No way! Let's find something to watch."

After about an hour of arguing playfully over which movie to watch, Haley had decided that they should watch the Scott family home videos. Peyton had protested, but had been guiltied into it considering she hadn't been around.

Watching Jamie's first birthday had sent Peyton into a fit of giggles when she saw how disinterested Jamie had been in everything Haley tried. "Hey baby, say Daddy." She had no choice but to crack up at Nathan in the background looking at Haley like she was insane.

"I never noticed that before!" she laughed before coughing, again, "He's so in for it." Peyton laughed, nudging Haley's side.

Peyton erupted in giggles when she saw Nathan poke his head in the door. "Hey baby."

Haley coughed before replying with a weak "hey" and rubbing her temples again. "Feeling better?"

"No thanks to you" she teased. Peyton laughed a little and scooted closer to Haley so Nathan had room on the bed. He climbed in and Jamie soon followed.

Haley and Peyton were giggling loudly by the time Nathan was done telling them about the ridiculous way Lucas had Sawyer dressed before she left the house that morning. "I'm telling you, he thinks since she's a girl he has to make her look like a bottle of Pepto Bismol." He shook his head and tugged on one of Peyton's curls. "See what you married?"

"Lucas always goes to the extreme."

"…I always do what?"

…_Fin…_

-So basically I think that the show left out too much Peyton/Haley as well as LPNH interaction so I've decided to write a series of short little ficlets, one-shots, whatever featuring at least two of those four characters. Most will include a shit load of Peyton/Haley friendship, so beware!


	2. family visit

**Characters/Pairings:** Peyton/Haley Nathan/Haley Lucas/Peyton

**Summary: **Nathan and Haley visit their in-laws.

**Word Count: **627

**Author's Notes: **This is a drabble I've been working on for a while and nothing really came of it, but I'm going to post it anyway. It's not exactly what I intended, but I didn't really plan on going for the serious type of fanfiction for these drabbles, so next time I promise it'll be something outrageous and strictly Peyton/Haley.

…

"Y'know, Haley it's not really a vacation if you go visit your own family." Nathan complained, rubbing his tense neck from driving.

She gasped a little slapping his arm. "Nathan. It's your brother!"

He laughed a little reaching over and rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. "I know. I'm glad that you want to do this, Haley."

"Of course I do." She smiled. "We're Sawyer's aunt and uncle, and we haven't seen her in awhile."

He smiled at his wife, moving his hand back to the steering wheel, he was definitely glad Haley had wanted to do this. He had, of course, missed his brother and Peyton. The awkward dinners he had with Brooke and Julian even further cemented that fact. He felt like he had the same conversation with Julian a hundred times.

"Daddy can we stop at the wax museum?" his son asked excitedly from the back seat. He couldn't help but laugh at the fact that it would probably scare the shit out of him if he actually saw the wax people;

"Jamie, I don't think you'd really like it. It's creepy."

…

After a stop at the wax museum and at least five bathroom stops, they finally had arrived in Charleston. It was at least two hours longer than Nathan had anticipated, but they were here now, finally.

Haley and Jamie hopped out of the car and stretched their legs. He went to the back of the car grabbing all their bags. Once he had gotten them all out of the car, Lucas decided to come outside. "Could've used your help five minutes ago, Luke."

"Busy." He said slapping him on the back. "Hey, Hales."

"Hey!" she said, excitedly wrapping her arms around him. "I've missed you."

He held the back of her head for a moment before letting her go, "I've missed you back."

"Where the hell is Peyton?"

Lucas laughed a little, rubbing the back of his head. "She, well…she's asleep."

Jamie furrowed his brows in confusion "It's five o'clock."

"Well Jamie, Peyton is probably tired from the baby. It's hard when a baby wants to eat all the time." Haley explained rubbing his head.

"Well it's not that."

Nathan smirked as Haley gasped a little, slapping his arm. "That is more information than I needed about your relationship."

…

After Lucas had helped them move their things into the guest rooms, Peyton had finally woken up and started to move around the house. Lucas and Nathan, both knowing better didn't speak to her for the first fifteen minutes she was up, letting her wander around the house and find herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Peyt!" Haley said, wrapping her arms around her neck. "I'm so glad you're awake."

Peyton mumbled softly into her shoulder, pulling away. "Hey, Hales."

"I'm so glad to see you." She grinned, excited for the time she and Peyton would be spending together.

"Metoo." Peyton mumbled in one breath taking another long sip of her coffee. "Juswokeup." She muttered.

After a half-hour of Peyton muttering responses to Haley's questions, she was finally awake and animated towards Haley. They began to talk about Haley's mother and sisters, and just how much Peyton would love Quinn.

Once they've gotten past the little conversations that seem to be required, Peyton finally asks about Haley's mom. It feels weird coming off her tongue; being the one to ask how someone's dealing. "I've been better." She says simply.

Peyton nods, knowing exactly how she feels, "It doesn't get easier." She knows before she looks at Haley again that it's the worst advice ever, but she places her hand on top of hers and smiles a little "but this family we do have…they make it worth trying to move on."

…_fin_


	3. drunk

**Characters/Pairings: **Peyton/Haley, Lucas, Nathan

**Time Frame: **Set during or around 120.

**Author's Notes: **Well, this is just a dream come true, writing ridiculous Peyton and Haley drunkness. It's really nothing special or anything that is important but it was fun to write, I always enjoy my girls getting a little wacky and together it's amazing. Also **mahsa**, these aren't really one-shots, they're more like short drabbles or missing scenes.

Peyton watched Haley empty another cup of beer before she let out a laugh, looking at Lucas. "Daaamn Luke, you never mentioned Haley was a beast." She let out a loud laugh and drowning another shot down.

She cringed when it burnt the back of her throat – this probably wasn't a great idea. Getting drunk before the party even started; Haley was nervous, Peyton was bored, and it seemed like a good idea at the time. Nathan was off at some stupid Cinnabun or pretzel job, something stupid like that and left Haley with all of the planning. Planning parties wasn't really Peyton's expertise but how hard could it really be?

Peyton's answer to party planning: buy a lot of liquor and beer.

It had taken all of twenty minutes to convince Haley's older brother to buy them beer. Well, for Peyton to convince him to buy them beer. Although amusing, Haley wasn't exactly thrilled at the thought of watching her brother shamelessly fall for Peyton's charms.

Once the beer had been bought, and Haley had cleaned up Nathan's dirty laundry that was strewed around the apartment, they realized it was three hours before the party even started.

"I am not going to sit around and wait for people to show up." Peyton whined looking over at Haley.

She grinned and slapped Peyton on the arm. "You just want Lucas to show up."

Peyton rolled her eyes and moved over to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. "Next subject, please."

Haley grinned as she rested her chin on the back of the couch looking at Peyton. "Jake?"

"Haley, you are the worst friend, ever right now." She muttered handing Haley a beer and sitting down beside her.

Haley looked at the beer in her hands and considered it a bit before popping the top "Considering I'm your only friend right now…"

Peyton mock-gasped before swatting Haley in the arm "Well, even so you suck." she laughed, taking a sip out of her beer. The look of disgust on Haley's face sent her into a fit of giggles "Haley!"

"It tastes like horse piss!"

After three beers Haley was already a bit tipsy. Her words had started to slur and she was giggling at everything Peyton said. "Peeeeyton." She giggled poking the blonde on the nose. "Youurrr'e a good friend."

Peyton tipped the bottle back and drank the remaining liquid from her bottle before she too was giggling. She groaned a bit when she heard her phone start ringing from the coffee table, there was no one that she really wanted to talk to. "My phone." She whined, poking her lip out.

Haley grabbed her hands toward Peyton's phone, and flipped it open before Peyton could even protest (not that she would have). "Peeeyton's phone!"

When Lucas had gotten up the courage to call Peyton, the last thing he expected to hear was Haley answering. Was Peyton still that pissed at him? "Haley…is that you?"

"Luke!" she screeched giggling loudly into the phone. "Luke Luke my best friend Luke."

"Have you been drinking?"

"Whaaa? Drinking, I'm only seventeen, Lucas how would I even get beer." She said while giggling into the phone.

He heard Peyton's loud laugh in the background and her furrowed his brows. "Let me talk to Peyton."

"Heeeey Lucas! What's up?"

After a (very) long conversation with both girls (trying to decipher what they said between giggles) he decided to make a stop by Nathan's apartment.

When he walked inside, he saw Haley and Peyton lying on the couch watching a movie and giggling at everything on the screen. "Lucas!" Haley shouted. She hopped up off the couch and made her way over to Lucas and threw her arms around him. "Woah when did you get so tall?"

"He's freakishly tall," Peyton added taking a sip out of her beer bottle, giggling when a little spilled down her chin.

Lucas placed his hands on the small girl's shoulders to steady her as he looked Peyton. "How many has she had?"

"Ummmm." She bit her lip and started to count off on her fingers. "Seven…or…eight...maybe nine."

Before he knew what was happening, Lucas found himself with a bottle of beer in his hand and watching the two girls drink one after another. "Damn Luke! You never told me Haley was a beast." She grinned tossing back a shot of vodka (Peyton had promised just to take a sip, but a sip had turned into four shots, so far)

Lucas decided that Peyton held her liquor better (still wouldn't consider it well, but better) but watching the two of them had definitely been worth skipping out on a few hours at the garage.

Nathan arrived later, his shirt covered in flour and salt, and saw something he never expected – Peyton and Haley, drunk off their asses, dancing by the foosball table.

"What the—"

"Naaaathan!" Haley stumbled over towards him, giving him a sloppy hug. "Lucas beat me at poker."

He grinned a little putting his hands on her shoulders. "I bet he did. What are you doing?"

Peyton laughed loudly from her new spot on the couch with Lucas. "We're playing…err."

He smirked and looked back at Haley. "Hm?" he glanced between the two girls, hearing them erupt into giggles again. "You still can't hold your liquor, Sawyer."

The boys, while very amused, spent the next three hours trying to sober up a very unwilling Peyton and Haley, feeding them bread and forcing them to drink water. Peyton continued to mumble and rub her head, while Haley fell asleep in Nathan's lap. "You boys always ruin everything."

…_fin_…


End file.
